piratemaidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat in Pirate Maidens
There are lots of Attributes that contribute to a brawl in Pirate Maidens. These details should alleviate the confusion. Combat Mechanics In Pirate Maidens, each brawl consists of a 5 on 5 fight, of which you need to win 3 or more for a victory. A pirate defeats another by having it's Atk higher than the target card's Def. That's the basics, although there's a number of ways to improve your card in the brawl. These are: *The pirate's Type *Skills that affect the pirate *Combos *Coverfire Type Each pirate has a type, and this acts as a rock-paper-scissors effect in combat. Corsair is strong against Gypsy, Gypsy is strong against Bounty Hunter, Bounty Hunter is strong against Corsair. As such, it can be described as: Corsair > Gypsy > Bounty Hunter > Corsair Also, every type is strong against monster pirates. Oddly enough, this includes monster pirates being strong against other monster pirates. A pirate being strong in this situation increases the stats of the pirate by 10%. Note that this 10% affects the final value of the pirate after all skills and combos take affect, not just the base value of the pirate. As such, this can drastically affect your pirate in a brawl. Note that this works on both the offense and defense sides. If a defending pirate is strong against an attacking pirate it gains 10% to its def stat, and vice versa. Skills Many pirates have skills that affect themselves and/or other pirates. These skills increase or decrease the pirate's stats by a percentage of their base values. Please see the section on Cannons for further information about the skills' effects, as well as browse pirates on the wiki to see what skills are available to them. Note that skills adding to Corsair, Gypsy, and Bounty Hunter stats actually affect Bellator, Sanctus, and Maquina pirates respectively. In short, many skills can increase your pirate's stats to aid you in battle. Combos There are a few different types of combos in Pirate Maidens, which can activate on your pirates. You can get up to two per pirate, depending on the nation, combo type, and combo levels of your pirates. To read more about them and their mechanics, please see the section on Combos. Also, to see which pirate has which combo type, please browse the pirates on the wiki. To sum up Combos, they are determined by the order you line up your pirates and each combo raises the pirate's base stats by 10%. Pirates with a higher combo level have a better chance to get a combo when placed correctly. Coverfire Coverfire increases a pirate's Atk/Def in a brawl. Each pirate on your team receives 1/5th of the total coverfire. Coverfire is determined by the ten strongest Atk or Def pirates not on your Atk/Def team, and is equal to 5% of their sum. The maximum coverfire currently attainable is over 10000. Obviously, the larger the gap between you and your opponent's coverfires, the more it will affect the outcome of the brawl. That is Pirate Maidens combat in a nutshell. Category:Needs Updating Category:Non-card articles